Weasley Wizard Wheezes
by Twilight Enchantress
Summary: Fred and George run a sucessful joke shop, but what hapens when compitition shows it's true colors -uncompleted-


The long, beautiful tables shimmered in the sunlight's rays, bouncing of the walls of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. As the day drew forth a tired Fred and George Weasley plopped onto a soft couch on the right of the store. Shelves were stacked with Canary Creams, fire crackers XC, portable swamps, ton toffees and much more. The cashier stand stood at the left side of the store, looking clean as ever. The twins had recently cleaned the store from a days work, reloading shelves, wiping off table, and of course tiding up the cashier stand. The store had become a sort of place for Hogwarts Students to Hang Around while shopping in Diagon Ally. A fire bit surrounded by chairs and couches stood at the left of the store, leaving the rest of the store to be filled with devices to explode during the students school year. You could by food, listen to the weird sisters on the radio, or just plain lay around in the shop, while others bought ton toffees. The twins quickly learned that their shop became a popular hang out, school mates meeting their, so at the last minute they had added everything, making it a sort of shopping paradise.  
  
George yawned sleepily as he heard the door swing open. It was of course no other than Angelina Johnson, in a long navy blue dress. She looked to Fred frustrated as ever, making Fred wince slightly as he jumped to his feet.  
  
"Angie I'm so sorry I completely forgot.." He said apologetically as his twins sniggered about three feet away from them.  
  
"Fred Weasley do you know how long I've been waiting for you to show up... " She slammed her fists to her side as an outraged jester. "Two hours Fred Weasley" she ragged narrowing her eyes on him.  
  
"It'll never happen again Angie I promise I totally forgot closing the shop and all.." He said giving her his puppy eyed innocent look.  
  
"Fine Fred, whatever you say. lets go now.. " she sighed looking flustered. Fred gave a half smile and put his arm around hers ready to leave.  
  
"Forgetting Something" George said smiling and briskly walking over to the love birds. He casually invited himself and took Fred's other free arm.  
  
"Of course how could I have forgotten" He said grinning as Angie rolled her eyes and the three left, locking up the store.  
  
The three Newly Graduated students trailed down Diagon Alley trying to find the best place to eat. Bickering over what they wanted they finally choose a place called Dancing Lobsters. The twins favorite place to eat, Angelina didn't mind most of the time, but it was getting quick sickening to her.  
  
Fred watched Angelina, as if she were some sort of angel sent from Heaven. He was greatly in love with her, and he could only hope that she felt the same. Of course they hadn't gotten serious in the relationship, but Fred would make an effort tonight. He would make George leave half way through dinner, so he and Angelina could take about their relationship. They had been dating since 6th year, but it was the were friends sort of thing, never had it been a serious relationship. They weren't taking it fast, but perhaps a bit too slow?  
  
Halfway threw dinner Fred gave George a look, narrowing his eyes at him. Half smiling to himself, George got up and clutched his stomach pretending to be ill..  
  
"Sorry mates, I'm afraid I'll have to leave this one early.." He said pretending to act sick.  
  
"Ok George see you then feel better.." She waved to him as he walked away, for a minute she starred at the spot as if expecting something, knowing the twins, it could very well be a trick. Then smiling she turned back to Fred.  
  
"Angie, our relationship it is sort of more like a friendship right?" He said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Yes I guess it has"  
  
"Well I'd like to take it to the next level if its okay with you" He said looking down quickly not willing to meet her gaze.  
  
"I think. that would be a very good idea" She said smiling her face turning beat red.  
  
Fred smiled back and looked her in the eyes, very relieved with his girlfriend's answer. He stared at her for a couple minutes before swiftly taking her hand and leading her out of Dancing Lobsters. Angelina giggled a bit as they walked down Diagon Alley, a romantic stroll under the stars. She smiled entwining her fingers with his, giving his hand a squeeze every now and then, a sign of affection. Fred squeezed back very pleased at the moment, while a smile played across his lips. He lead her to a plain, about a mile separated from Diagon Alley, with his legs becoming sore he laid down on the grass, gazing at the stars. Angelina followed suit, except she sat next to Fred, stroking his arm, smiling. Fred sat up too, after a few minutes, he put his arm around her feeling her cold body. Angelina shivered, but quickly comforted feeling the warm consume her. She shifted so she leaned against Fred's body letting him put both arms around her. Fred kissed the top of her head and then her neck, she turned around and kissed him on the lips, giggling slightly she never felt more foolish. Fred deeply kissed her, he had been waiting to kiss her like this for a long time, then she pulled away. Fred looked at her confused for a moment before she leaned in for more, he hungrily kissed her back, wishing the night never to end.  
  
***  
  
George waited eagerly in the burrow waiting for Fred's returned. He hummed to himself in their bedroom, when suddenly the door opened. Fred came in blushing deep red grinning from ear to ear. George started laughing watching his brother expectantly.  
  
"So what did you two love birds do?" George said a smile playing across his lips.  
  
"nothing. What ever gave you that idea?" He said, looking innocently at his twin.  
  
"I'm sure, nothing you say? Nothing at all?"  
  
"nothing. well.."  
  
"except locked lips"  
  
"Hands held.."  
  
"Locked lips"  
  
Fred blushed a bit, stuffing his face into his pillow and grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"It's about bloody time, couldn't even tell you two were a couple!" He said smoothly, and the two twins burst into fits of laughter.  
  
"Well it's been tiring"  
  
"Sure it has sucking face lots of work"  
  
"Plenty of it, that girl can really tire you out!"  
  
"She tired you out? Are you sure it wasn't the other way around"  
  
Fred laughed and threw a pillow at his twin. George took it and put it with the rest of the pillows Fred had thrown at him, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Night" Fred said before slumping into his bed.  
  
"Night hot lips" George replyed laughing, falling into bed. The twins laughed and laughed until they laughed themselves asleep  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- -- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
We got threw the first chapter, before the plot formed, if you'd like me to continue you know what to do! ReView ReView ReView  
  
*Draco Harry and Ron hums the tune in the distance, stripping out of their cloths*  
  
Theres a mental image and if you don't review twill get worse for fear HERMIONE! bwuahahaha so REVIEW 


End file.
